She Loves the Rain
by Tom the Riddle
Summary: AU. During a battle, Hermione Granger is sent back to 1944. And who should she encounter there? Why, Tom Riddle, of course.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay, She Loves the Rain is back. To my old readers, this will be quite different from the original. I just didn't plan the other one out, and it was very poor quality in my opinion. So, I'm sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy this new and improved version!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing. Well…maybe the plot, but…

She Loves the Rain

_Prologue_

Hermione Granger really wished she would've returned her time turner. She had not needed it since third year, after she dropped some of her classes. She probably should have given the necklace back to Professor McGonagall at the end of the year; it would've been the right thing to do. Just keeping it almost felt like stealing...

Although, Hermione reasoned with herself whenever she felt guilty, her Professor had never specifically _asked_ for the time turner back. In fact, Professor McGonagall had completely forgotten about Hermione's time turner. She was quite old, and it just…_slipped_, right out of her mind.

Little Miss Granger kept her secret possession around her neck at all times, careful to put the chain and pendant underneath her cloak before she left the dormitory. Looking back, she thought it was a pretty stupid thing to do.

You see, time turners, being made of glass were pretty breakable. Say a spell hit it, or it simply fell off of the chain, it would shatter into a million, tiny pieces. Nobody, until Hermione, knew exactly what happened if a time turner broke. The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries were too afraid to test it, and even if they had wanted to, there would've been no way to experiment without somebody getting sucked into the vacuum of time and/or space. In short, they didn't want to risk it.

Little did they know, all(or most) of their questions would be answered without any costly experimenting, for on a faithful day in the middle of July, 1996, just before her seventh year, Hermione Jane Granger found out exactly what happens when you break a time turner.

HgTmrHgTmrHgTmrHg

Hermione ran, fast as she could, down the steps of the Entrance Hall, trying not to trip on the bodies that littered the area.

"You can't run from me, little girl!" shouted Bellatrix Lestrange, who was only yards behind the her. The crazed Death Eater shot a stream of green light at Hermione, who had looked back only seconds before. She dodged quickly, and ran out through the doors of Hogwarts(which had been blasted of their hinges), and down onto the lawn, where a full blown battle was taking place.

Death Eaters and Aurors alike were paired up, shooting spell after spell at one another, hoping that they would be the one to come out of it alive. Hermione sent a stunner behind her back, and shiver of relief went through her body when she heard Lestrange's scream of rage. Now she had to find Harry.

This wasn't exactly hard to do; a large circle had been formed, framed by dueling witches and wizards, around Harry and Voldemort, who were both shooting as many spells as they could at each other.

Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming, smirked, blocking every one of Harry's spell with graceful ease, while Harry, face set in grim determination, shot spell after spell.

Hermione watched as her friend was weakened, and tried to run faster, but she was having so much trouble dodging spells and duelers, that she only just saw Harry get hit by a well aimed Crucio.

"Harry!" she screamed, as she saw Voldemort raise his wand. Just as the spell was released from its tip, she jumped between them, shielding the Boy Who Lived, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for death.

Nothing happened. Hermione opened one eye, and gasped. Everyone, all the Aurors and Death Eaters and even Voldemort were moving backwards, extremely fast. She looked down at where the spell should've had hit.

There, hanging from her neck, was her time turner, spinning violently. Before Hermione could react, she was engulfed in a ball of white light.

--

A/N: Okay, yeah. That was really, really short, but at least I actually got this written and up for you guys.

Oh, and incase you were wondering why people were at Hogwarts during the summer: after the incidents of sixth year, and the threat of the war, the Ministry decided to use Hogwarts as a safe house for families during the summer.

Any other questions you'd like answered? Ask away.

I don't know when I'll post(or write) the next chapter, but the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be to update. (Hint, hint.)

Hope you enjoyed.

Love always,

The Author


	2. Chapter 1: 1944

**A/N:** A giant ninja monkey from outer space kidnapped me and forced me to peel hundreds of bananas, and I finally escaped, breaking both legs in the process. I was forced to claw my way to a ship and had to manually steer my way back to Earth. I literally just crashed into the roof of my house, and with my legs still broken; I proceeded to drag myself into my computer chair so I could type/post the next chapter of this story. /

…

Okay, maybe not. XD The real story? Summer got the better of me. My friends planned event after event, I got scabies or something from one of my friends(coughPAIGEcough), and I reunited with my old friend from Elementary school. Oh…

…and my main computer crashed and needs a new motherboard which won't happen for another month so I am forced to use my brother's slow arsed computer but I can hardly get on because it's football season and my dad is the leader thingy of this weird fantasy football league don't ask. Then school started! Yay for happy drama fun times of fail!

But now, I bring you the highly anticipated…CHAPTER ONE!! (That first thing was prologue…) :3

**Disclaimer:** I own an mp3 player full of Tom Riddle pics. Nothing more.

_There, hanging from her neck, was her time turner, spinning violently. Before Hermione could react, she was engulfed in a ball of white light._

She Loves the Rain

_Chapter One: _

1944

The blinding light faded quickly, and it was only a few seconds before she reached the ground that Hermione even realized she was falling. But before she could try to save herself, she hit the ground, and didn't stir for at least an hour.

During that hour, dark, heavy clouds filled the sky, and lightning began to flash with earsplitting thunder quick behind each bolt. It was a terrifying storm; one that was sure to keep everybody inside by a toasty fire for quite some time.

Besides, it wasn't the loudness of the storm that woke our dear Hermione, oh no. It was when the first drops of rain began to fall from the sinister sky that she finally began to show signs of life.

The first drop hit her nose, and she scrunched her face. Another hit her hand and two others fell near her mouth. She was squirming around on the cold ground, and when the rain really started to come down, she opened her eyes and sat up quickly just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

The rain began to fall even heavier, and it wasn't more than a minute later that Hermione was soaked to the bone. She stood shakily, still a bit dizzy from the fall, and squinted into the thick sheets of rain. A faint, dark outline of Hogwarts castle was barely visible, and Hermione sighed with relief; at least she was home. Harry was probably in the castle, waiting for her. Or…was he?

This thought made the disheveled witch stop, mid step. Was Harry even _alive_? Or did Voldemort get the best of him? There was only one way to find out. She pushed forward, through the storm, jumping every time there was a loud rumbling from the sky.

As she got closer to the castle, Hermione realized something odd; there were no people. No bodies. No litter. Just…grass. When she had left the battle, there were dead bodies and people everywhere as well as chunks of the castle and other debris. This lead her to another scary thought…

…was she even in her own _time_? Did she go forward? If so…how many years? What had she missed?

Forcing the mind numbing thoughts out of her head, she trudged on, until she was standing at the foot of the front steps, shivering from the cold and wet. She hesitated, left foot resting on the first stair. Did she really even want to go inside?

Steeling herself for whatever she would find, Hermione walked the rest of the way, and stopped at the large wooden doors. She knew they were probably locked, but she tried opening them anyways; first just pushing, then a few spells. They still wouldn't budge.

"Guess I'll knock, then…" she muttered. Raising a numb hand to the door, Hermione knocked; once, twice, and again. She stood for little over a minute, getting impatient and extremely irritated from standing in the rain for so long. (Not that she didn't _like_ rain; she was just very, very cold.)

The door finally opened, and Hermione was about to tell off the person for being so slow to answer, when she stopped dead. There, in the middle of the doorway looking completely baffled was Albus Dumbledore; with auburn hair and beard.

_I haven't gone forward…I've gone back! _

It was then that Hermione promptly fainted.

TmrHgTmrHgTmrHgTmr

"So _now_ father tells me we will be spending the rest of the summer in France..."

Twitch.

"…and we'll be on a _private_ beach…"

Twitch.

"…no muggles or filth for miles around!"

Twitch.

"Tom? Tom are you listening?"

Twitch.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

Not many people knew that when Tom Riddle's left eye twitched, he was very, _very _annoyed, and since so many things annoyed Tom, it often looked as though he had a funny little twitch. But nobody dare ask about it, because the last time somebody did, they ended in St. Mungo's for a month.

"I'm fine, Malfoy." he hissed. "Look, why don't you go over to the Apothecary and get our potions supplies. I need to take care of some business elsewhere."

The blonde nodded, and hurried off down the street. Tom watched him go, glad to finally get rid of the stupid oaf. He could not stand it when that spoiled little brat bragged about everything _he_ didn't, and couldn't, have; nice vacations to exotic places, a huge mansion, parents, and a _massive_ library filled to the brim with old books and tomes.

Tom fumed about this all the way to his 'business elsewhere', which turned out to be browsing the books in a dusty shop on the far side of Diagon Alley, away from the bustling crowds.

This old bookshop(Tom didn't really know the name, for the outside of the store was faded.) had books stacked everywhere; squeezed in all of the shelves, stacked in the corners on the floor, piled in front of the pay counter, and the store seemed endless. It went at least four house lengths back, and there were three different stories. He primarily liked the store because of the lack of people. Each time he visited there were maybe two other customers and a few odd cats sitting on some of the bookcases.

Tom often sat in the store for hours in the summertime, reading book after book, partly because he couldn't afford them, and also because it was such an ideal place to sit and read; plenty of light and silence. Tom even had a spot that he sat at regularly. It was a windowsill on the third floor, near the muggle book section.

The store owner, Tobais Tidd, knew him by now, and would occasionally suggest a few titles here and there. He even offered to let Tom take a book for free each week if he dusted the shop on the weekends, which Tom gratefully accepted. He now had at least five new books hidden away in his trunk at the orphanage.

"Good morning, Tom!" called Tobais from behind a stack of books resting on the front counter. "How long are you staying today?"

Tom plastered on his usual award winning(fake) smile. "Not long today, Tobais. I've actually come in to buy."

There was small squeak as Tobais poked his small head out from between the books. "Really? Good gracious; never thought I'd live to see the day…"

Tom hid his smirk. "I recently came into some, ah…_inheritance_ money."

"Inheritance? Is your father dead?"

"He passed away, just last week. Very sick, could barely get out of bed the past two months."

"Oh dear…" said Tobais, his large eyes round and glassy. "I'm very sorry. I hope you're holding up well."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm doing just fine." said Tom, smiling grimly. "My father and I were…not exactly what you would call 'close'."

"What a shame, what a shame. The bond between a father and son is a great thing…"

Twitch.

"…well, anyways, go on and find yourself some books. I'll give you two, for the price of one."

"You are too kind, Tobais." Tom walked up the stairway with chuckles sounding behind him. He placed a hand in the pocket of his robes, pleased to here the clinking of galleons. For the first time in his life, he had his own money to spend.

And it was _kind of_ like inheritance money. His father did die, but not by an illness as Tobias may have thought. Tom killed him, along with his grandparents. It wasn't that hard to do once he found out where they lived. He had also acquired a nifty little ring from his Uncle, who was being held on trial for the murders sometime in the near future.

After killing his only surviving parent, he had searched the house until he found a few interesting items; pictures(one of his mother), a family tree, and a lot of financial records. Which he sent right to Abraxas Malfoy, who had his father take care of everything. (Malfoy did have one use…)

Tom would have done everything himself, but he wasn't the best with financial dealings, and it was easier just to let Malfoy open an account for him and get the muggle money turned into galleons and such. (Besides, he didn't exactly like the goblins who worked at Gringotts.)

He was actually quite content now, knowing that if any of his plans backfired on him, which they wouldn't, he would at least have enough money to live off of for a few years time.

Tom had already reached the third floor, and was scanning the book shelves for something interesting. He wandered through the muggle books, not caring if anybody saw, because nobody important ever came into this store and therefore he would have no chance of getting caught with a filthy muggle book in his hands.

He only came to this section when he was looking for something entertaining to t read. Witches and wizards who tried to write entertaining novels usually wrote about what it would be like to be a muggle. Most children brought up in a magical surrounding found these quite fun to read, but Tom, having lived like a regular muggle for eleven years, found it extremely boring.

It was much more exciting to read books by muggle authors trying to write about magic, or what they thought it would be like to have magical abilities. Tom found some of the ideas they came up with quite amusing. He scanned the rows, his eyes carefully reading the faded titles.

Tom's eyes came to rest on a book sticking out slightly from the others. _Oliver Twist_. He had heard of this book before, seen it in a few muggle bookstores, but had never bothered with it. _Might as well give it a try_, he thought, but as he grasped the book, he found another hand on the cover, and he quickly let go. The other hand stopped, and his eyes traced the slender arm back to its owner; a short girl with brown curls and caramel eyes.

She looked at him, and blushed. She grabbed the book and held it out to him.

"I-I'm sorry; would you like it?" she asked quietly. Tom was tempted to snatch the book from her hands, but thought better of it.

"No, that's fine." he said. "I'll just find another book."

The girl bit her lip. "Well, I've already read it-have you?"

Tom shook his head.

"Then here, you take it. I can find a copy elsewhere." she said, thrusting the book towards him.

"I...if you're sure you don't want it…?" he asked. She shook her head, and passed the book over. "Thank you."

There was a sort of naked pause, before the girl quietly turned and walked the other way, disappearing behind the shelves. Tom gave his head a shake, and looked down at the worn over of the book. _Oliver Twist, by Charles Dickens_ written in cursive gold letters shined up at him. He shrugged, and walked back down the two flights of stairs and up to the counter. He already had his other book, one titled _101 Different Spells for a Prankster_, which seemed interesting enough.

Tom paid for his books, thanked Tobias, and left. He couldn't help but wonder about the brown eyed girl. He'd never met her, but she just…intrigued him in a way that he couldn't understand. He went into the candy store on his way to find Malfoy, and loaded up on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He'd run out about two weeks ago and he was starting to have withdrawals.

Abraxas waved him over from the ice cream parlor, and they sat leisurely at one of the outdoor tables watching people scurry about their shopping.

"Hey…Tom, isn't that Dumbledore over there?"

Tom looked up from his book and sure enough, there was Albus Dumbledore, wearing bright blue robes that sparkled in the afternoon sun. He was standing outside of the quill shop, smiling as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Whose he with?" asked Malfoy, squinting. Tom, too looked harder, and raised his brows with surprise; the girl from the bookstore was chatting quietly with Dumbledore, and the two were now headed in the direction of their table.

"I know her!"

"You do?" asked Malfoy, with interest.

"Well, not really." said Tom, eyes still on the pair. "I ran into her when I was at the bookstore earlier…"

Malfoy raised a brow. "Bookstore? I thought you said you had business…"

Tom shrugged. Dumbledore was almost to their table. The girl looked up from her packages, met his eyes, and quickly looked away, blushing. Malfoy had already gone back to ice cream, completely disinterested. Tom, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why the girl was being accompanied by his Transfiguration teacher.

_She must be an exchange student_…

"Ah, good afternoon, Tom!" Dumbledore's words jerked him from his thoughts.

"Professor…" he answered, nodding his head a little. Abraxas stayed quiet; he didn't quite like the Deputy Headmaster.

"Shopping for school?" he asked, completely unaware that the girl's eyes were shifting back and forth between himself and Tom, wide with fear.

Tom nodded, and then gestured towards the girl. "Who is the young lady?"

"Oh, excuse my horrible manners!" said Dumbledore, shoving the girl forward a bit. She squeaked, and ducked her head in embarrassment. "This is Hermione Duree. Her mother just passed away, and she was sent here to finish her schooling at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Duree." Tom said quietly, sticking out his hand. Hermione regarded the hand as though it would bite her at any moment, and after glancing at Dumbledore, she tentatively laid her small hand in his larger one.

They shook hands, and as soon as he let go, she withdrew hers, quick as lightning. Tom raised a brow.

_She wasn't so nervous in the bookstore..._

"We shall be seeing each other at Hogwarts, I suppose?"

She didn't respond. Tom shrugged, and watched as the two left. He barely even heard his Professor bid him farewell. Hermione looked back towards Tom once, before whipping her head around and disappearing into the crowds.

HgTmrHgTmrHgTmrHg

**AN:** Good lord that was tough. I actually didn't mind this chapter. I know, it's not super long, but I promise I won't wait two months to get the next one out.

Now, a few things. I wasn't sure if Tom killed his father before sixth year, or the summer after. But it fits with the story, so…deal with it. And as for his weird thing with not like to deal with financial situations, I always thought Tom Riddle would have a hard time with that. Mostly because he had never really had money or a bank account, and because they don't offer a business class at Hogwarts. And I like to make him seem more human. :)

Eh…Tobias is made up, and he doesn't really matter to the story. He's just there. In my old story, Hermione kept her last name. Not in this one. Duree means time in French. Well…I think it does. I used an online dictionary thing, so correct me if I'm wrong.

Tell me if I made mistakes; I didn't beta this cause I wanted it out. I will revise it though. But tell me if I misspelled something. You'll get a cookie. Maybe.

And ask me a question if you're confused. And review. Even if you don't want to.

Love,

The Author.


	3. Chapter 2: Recognize

**A/N:** I'm exhausted. :)

**Is Tom twitching because he's annoyed? Or because he is lying? And why the twitching anyways?**

Annoyed. Tom's too great a liar to have any lying ticks. And as for why I added the twitch…I like to make Tom seem a bit more human. (And my dad's eye twitches when he's annoyed; it's quite funny.) :P

**Will Hermione cure the twitches?**

Didn't even think about that…;) Interesting. I might play with that idea.

**Hermione; scared or hateful? (Of Tom.)**

A little of both, I think. She's never met a wizard so powerful, except for Dumbledore, and to see him in teenage form would be more than a bit scary. And hateful, most definitely. After what he put her best friends through, it would be hard for her _not _to hate him.

**Why was Hermione comfortable in the bookstore, but completely unnerved outside the ice cream shop?**

It'll be explained in this chapter, darlings. Now, read on!

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all. Except the plot; that bit belongs to me.

_Hermione looked back towards Tom once, before whipping her head around and disappearing into the crowds._

She Loves the Rain

_Chapter Two:_

Recognize

There it was. _Oliver Twist;_ one of her favorite books. She grabbed for it, and stopped. There was another hand on the cover, but it withdrew quickly.

Hermione looked first at the hand. It was quite a beautiful hand; the fingers were long and thin and perfect, all of them slightly outstretched and curved, like they had just been holding something (which they had been). She traced the hand to a clothed arm, and the clothed arm up to a squared shoulder and then to a slightly tall neck, and finally to a face…a face that was way more beautiful than the hand.

High cheekbones, a pointed nose, arched eyebrows, and eyes that Hermione couldn't tell the color of. They were either black or really dark blue, and they were gorgeous. And his hair…it was so black and neat and fluffy.

This man, in Hermione's opinion, was quite appetizing. She could feel herself blushing, and she held the book out to him, her hand shaking a little.

"I-I'm sorry; would you like it?"

The man paused for a moment. "No that's fine. I'll just find another book."

No. She didn't want him to leave. His voice was so deep; so soothing. She needed to hear it again. She bit her lip, and said "Well, I've already read it-have you?"

The beautiful man shook his head. Hermione thrust the book towards him. "Then here, you take it. I can find a copy elsewhere."

"I...if you're sure you don't want it…?" he asked. She shook her head, and let him take the book. "Thank you."

They both paused. Hermione wanted to say more, but she really had to go find Dumbledore again, so she turned and left, winding her way through bookshelves and stairs until she reached the door of the shop, empty handed.

She wandered through Diagon Alley until she found Dumbledore headed towards the quill shop.

"Ah, Hermione! I was hoping you would turn up soon." he said, smiling. He was holding a dozen packages, which he dumped into Hermione's arms.

"Um, sir?" she said, struggling under the weight. "Couldn't we just shrink these?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oops, how silly of me. Here."

Hermione shoved the now jewelry box sized packages into her pocket.

"I think we just need to get you some quills and parchment and we'll be done."

They walked the rest of the way to the quill shop, and Hermione went in alone, leaving Dumbledore chatting pleasantly with an older witch. She took her time looking through all of the quills and bought a pack of generic ones, and a really nice phoenix feather quill that she would only use for writing letters. (If she ever had reason to.) Picking up some parchment, she headed for the pay counter, but stopped short.

There in a bin in a corner were some diaries, half off, and on the very top of the pile was a black leather diary. A black leather diary that looked strikingly similar to the one that belonged to…

_Tom Riddle._

Hermione almost fainted.

TmrHgTmrHgTmrHgTmr

_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_

Everything from second year came tumbling back to her; the diary, the basilisk, and Tom Riddle. She remembered going through old yearbooks in the library, trying to find a picture of him when Harry had first showed her the diary.

Hermione remembered the little picture of the head boy; remembered thinking the smirking figure was quite handsome.

_Oh God. I thought young Voldemort was _appetizing_!_

Realizing she had been standing in the same spot trying not to hyperventilate for over a minute, she quickly went to the cashier and paid for her things. She left the shop, mind racing. Dumbledore was just outside, rocking back and forth on his heels humming.

"Professor, I don't think I can go to Hogwarts." Hermione said, putting her new quills into her pocket. Dumbledore frowned.

"Why ever not?"

She paused. "I…I can't tell you. It has to do with the future. There's a student, and-"

"Hermione, don't tell me anymore." said Dumbledore, as they started walking back towards the leaky cauldron. "I don't want you to ruin the future for me. And I'm sure whoever this student is, you can easily avoid him. Hogwarts is a large school."

Hermione sighed. Could she avoid the most dangerous wizard in the world? It was weird enough to see him in human and teenage form. It would be even weirder going to school with him. But she would be in Gryffindor. _That _she was sure of, and he was in Slytherin. If they had classes together, she could just sit on the other side of the room.

_It could work…_

"Ah, good afternoon, Tom!"

Hermione didn't even realize Dumbledore had stopped. She looked at him in confusion, and then turned her attention to the person he was addressing.

_Of course._

It was none other than Tom Riddle, sitting in one of the wooden chairs outside of an ice cream shop with somebody who looked almost exactly like Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried not to look nervous, but failed miserably at it.

"Shopping for school?" asked Dumbledore, oblivious to Hermione's silent signals.

Riddle nodded, and looked directly at her. She looked away. "Who is the young lady?"

_Young lady? I'm not that young…_

"Oh, excuse my horrible manners! This is Hermione Duree. Her mother just passed away, and she was sent here to finish her schooling at Hogwarts." explained Dumbledore, using the cover story they had both come up with.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Duree." Riddle said, holding out his hand. Hermione looked at the hand. (It was still a beautiful hand, even if it did belong to a future evil overlord.)

She hesitated, not really wanting to shake hands with the man who was to grow up and cause almost everybody she knew to suffer. But he was waiting, eyebrow arched, and eyes cold.

Hermione took his hand gently, surprised to find it quite warm. As soon as the hand shake was over, she quickly brought her hand back to her side. She still couldn't believe his hands were warm! She expected them to be as cold as his eyes.

"We shall be seeing each other at Hogwarts, I suppose?" he asked, his eyes betraying his lack of real interest.

_I certainly hope not…_

Dumbledore bid the two boys farewell, and led her to the Leaky Cauldron, where they used a fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

HgTmrHgTmrHgTmrHg

**A/N:** I really meant for this to be longer. Really. I did. But I got stuck, and I'm tired, and I wanted you guys to have something. But I promise to post at least two chapters before Christmas. Promise, promise, promise. :)

I hope some of your questions from last time were answered, and thanks to those who reviewed last time. And for some reason, listening to Stable Song(think that's what it's called) by Death Cab helped me write this. :3 As always, tell me if I made any mistakes. I think I reviewed this one thoroughly enough, but you never know.

Next chapter: School starts! Yay, happy fun times!

Please review, I'll love you forever.

'Til next time-

Tom


	4. Hello, I'm back (an Author's Note)

Hi.

Um, okay, I can explain.

Wait, am I allowed to post something that isn't a chapter? Well, whatever. I'll take it down once I edit the past few chapters and post a new one…

Okay, explanation!

…I don't have one. I disappeared from this site, forgot this all existed, and when I came back, I was shocked that people were still reviewing/following this story. Like, seriously guys, what. So, here's the deal; I am going to attempt to pick this back up as some sort of muse type side project to get my brain unblocked when I'm all junked up on college work.

So, in the next few days or weeks or something (especially over my winter break, which starts Dec. 15th), I shall be revising and reposting old chapters, and writing new ones. Because I started this story in like, 7th grade, I can no longer remember where the heck I was going with all of this, so I'm going to go back and fix things I don't like or understand (I think I might change Hermione's name change. Er, I mean, I might make it so she doesn't change her name. Or something…). So… when I post the new chapter, I advise you go back and read from the beginning just in case I changed anything.

Er… stay tuned for some sweet Hermione/Tom Riddle action?

Also, I seriously say "so" way too much.

Okay. Happy holidays and such, I'll try to be quick with the revisions/next chapter!


End file.
